What What in the Butt
by PurplexScarf
Summary: Kenny/Butters. The boys are in high school and come up with a plan to dress Butters as a girl and sneak him into the girls' slumber party for information. Kenny likes the idea, maybe a little too much. Rated M for possible later chapters.


**IMPORTANT!: So this is from the episode where Butters had to dress as 'Marjorine' in order to get into the girls' slumber party and steal their fortune telling device. In this story it's taking place in ****HIGH SCHOOL,**** some time around their sophmore year. Instead he's crashing the party to see what all of the girls think of the boys, learn their secrets, etc. Something any hormone-driven teenage guy would do. ^^~ **

I decided to make them this age so they could be moreeee….y'know….mature? Winkwink. Leave reviews and lemme know what you think! D:

-----------------------------------

"Come _on_, Butters! I'm sure you look fine! Now open the door." Kenny jiggled at the door handle, grunting in annoyance. He had been trying to convince the other to come out of the changing room now for about ten minutes. They were at the South Park mall, trying to make Butters into a girl so that he could crash the girls' slumber party and gather some vital information. Stan and Kyle had given up and were sitting off to the side, and Cartman was somewhere in the food court. Fucking fatass.

"Noooo! I look dumb!" Came the other's response, borderline whining. Kenny groaned loudly and banged on the door as hard as he could. "I said OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, BUTTERS!" He shouted, earning himself a glare from one of the employees and a whimper from Butters. There was a long pause, and then a soft sigh.

"…..fine." Came the other blonde's tiny, barely audible voice from the other side of the door. Kenny backed up some and cleared his throat, waiting, hands stuffed in his pockets. Well it was about time.

The sound of a lock being undone made itself aware, and painfully slowly, the doorknob turned and the door opened a crack. One blue eye poked through and looked around nervously. Kenny rolled his eyes and walked over to the door, wrenching it open. He looked at the site before him and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Gah!"

Out stumbled 'Marjorine', long blonde locks tied back in large green bows on either side of her head. Her small, petite frame was dressed in a tiny white dress that was covered in yellow hearts, the bottom of it stopping roughly a foot above her knees. On her feet she wore small pink heels, matching the little pink bow on the front of her dress. Shockingly bright blue eyes were wide with embarrassment. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around herself, hiding her cute, blush-stained face, silky pigtails tumbling over her shoulders.

Kenny was frozen in place. It was times like these that he was glad he wore an orange hoodie that covered a good half of his face. For as he looked at the other, he felt the heat rise to his cheeks, a blush finding its way to his face and an oncoming nosebleed. Butters cross-dressing was possibly…no, definitely, the most attractive thing he'd ever seen. And he watched a lot of freaking porn.

"Dude! Awesome!" Kyle and Stan found their way over to Butters' side, practically running, grinning widely in approvement. "He looks JUST like one of the girls!"

"Yeah, dude! We can definitely use him!" They smiled at each other in excitement and then proceeded to stare at Butters, looking him up and down.

Kenny suddenly pulled his hood down, catching the two other boys' attention.

"E-eh…Kenny?" Kyle looked over at him, confusedly, as did Stan. Their eyes were wide with surprise. Kenny never took his hood off unless something good was happening. The last time they'd seen him without his hood on was back in the 3rd grade when he had made a wish to Satan and gone back to Hell for them. He was also blushing furiously and wearing his rape face.

Kenny could only imagine what he looked like at the moment, but he decided he didn't really care. He moved forward, all but shoving Stan and Kyle out of the way. He stopped in front of Marjorine and kneeled down some so he was at eye level with her. Moving her hands away as gently as possible, he grabbed the bottom of her chin and pulled her face upwards.

When Butters opened his eyes, he was surprised to say at the least. Kenny was standing in front of him, looking at him with possibly the most alluring gaze ever. And his hood was down! He looked up at the other innocently. The look on his face was so…sexy. He had such a beautiful face…why did he try so hard to hide it? There was some hidden, unknown emotion in the others' eyes that he'd never seen before. As they locked gazes, the other broke out into a smirk. He gave a startled look and was about to pull away, when he felt an arm snake around his waist and warm lips press themselves against his.

"Mmmmph!~" He made a strange muffled sound and struggled weakly in protest. Oh my God, oh my God, Kenny was kissing him!!! No one had ever kissed him before! His eyes flew around the room wildly, resting upon Kyle and Stan. They were standing there looking at the two of them, scratching the back of their heads uncomfortably. He shifted his gaze again and looked at Kenny. His eyes were closed and his head was leaned to the side. W-well….to be honest, he _was_ still bi-curious….He didn't know why Kenny was kissing him, but hell, why not. Giving in, Butters stopped his protesting and leaned limply into the other's grasp, closing his eyes and draping his arms around the other's neck. Kenny pressed up against him and a small purring sound emitted from the back of his throat. Butters gasped softly, and just as the other's lips pushed harder against his and a tongue began to probe his mouth, someone on the other side of the room made an awkward coughing sound.

Kenny broke the kiss, reluctantly, turning his head and glaring at who dared interrupt him. Kyle and Stan were both looking very uncomfortable, blushing almost as much as Butters was.

"Eehh…errr…well we should probably get-" Kyle was abruptly cut off by an apparently very turned on Stan grabbing him and swinging him into his arms, bridal style.

"Ack!" He gasped and wrapped his arms around the other, clinging to him so he wouldn't fall. Wordlessly, Stan stalked out of the room, Kyle in arms.

Kenny simply smirked and turned back to Butters.

"Kenny, wha-" Kenny reached around the other and grabbed the doorknob to the changing stall, shoving Butters in. He followed shortly after, locking the door behind him and grinning mischievously.

------------------------------------------------------

_So what do you guys think? Second chapter? Yes, no?_

_I'm sorry if this isn't very good. It's my first South Park fanfic._


End file.
